The Retelling of Snow White
by jmcmwm
Summary: Swith Owen, also known as Snow because of her father, has been wrongly accused of trying to murder the Queen. As punishment she is exiled in a time of war. Determined to clear her name she will find out the truth and protect her people, even if it means risking her life and befriending the only human who is more deadlier than her. Sometimes fangs aren't the things to be afraid of.


**CHAPTER ONE**

Swith Owen walked boldly down the halls of the castle, very aware of the lurking eyes that watched her every move. She had been informed that the queen had demanded her presence, and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Her boots echoed down the corridors until she reached the throne room, where everything except the fountain of blood remained silent. Swith dropped on one knee before the queen.

The fountain of blood was thousands of years and the most symbolic piece of the castle, after the throne. Seven statued men held the top of the fountain bowl, where the blood overflowed down their arms into the fountains larger bowl at the bottom. Every member of the royal family and every war leader had drank from that fountain. The blood belonging to the seven men, was said to renew itself on its own, always fresh and sweet. Everyone knew the story of the men -seven brothers- who betrayed one another after finding a mine filled with all sorts of treasures. Odessa being the greatest treasure of all. Odessa is the mother who brought birth to our kind, and when she discovered the brothers were murdering her children, she showed no mercy. Letting her children feed on their father's blood became a tradition. Back then drinking the blood was about power and superiority. Today it is a reminder of our history.

Swith felt no kinship nor pity for the seven brothers who'd be bound as statued slaves to pour their blood. Some took pity on them, refusing to drink from the fountain in their first days of transition. Those were outcasts and most likely to die a slow and agonizing death from dehydration and internal melting organs. Torches set in gold stands flickered atop the throne in which the queen sat. The only other beings present were her normal self absorbed entourage who stood rather closely by her side.

Like Swith, the queen had dressed ready for war, wearing a brightly gold slim fitted coat of ringmail. Unlike Swith, the queen would never be willing to actually fight in the war. Her face was serenity almost angel like, except her deceiving eyes which told a different story.

"My sweet Snow," She said at last.

"Don't…" Swith couldn't formulate a sentence without insulting her Majesty.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked that name."

Swith darted her eyes away, keeping her mouth shut tight.

"Hmm, guess it only worked if it came from _daddy_."

And there it was, as usual her mocking tone. Lorraine's long blonde hair was pulled up and away from her face and adorned with diamonds and gold chains. Her hazel eyes penetrating and deadly felt heavy.

"Swith I need to know if you trust me?"

Swith's gaze went down again. "I...Of course."

The queen rose from her throne abruptly and slightly approached Swith with fury.

"Then why have you failed me? There is a human who has the power to wipe an entire species, and you brought him here! Is it not enough that we are at war, now you must bring danger within our walls!"

Swith's heart dropped. "N-no!"

"Not only do you endanger the lives of every royal here, but you endanger the life of your queen."

Nothing was making sense, Swith's heart began to beat uncontrollably. "I would never!"

"Your actions are convicted as treason and are ordered to immediate death."

"My queen-"

"But...Seeing you are the only daughter of our late King, I will spare your life. Your punishment is then exilement, you will leave immediately and never under any circumstances allowed to return."

"There _must_ be some confusion!"

Swith looked in the eyes of everyone in the room, desperate for an explanation. Her eyes landed on Mikko, one of the Lorraine's entourage who happened to be one of Swith's childhood friends. His eyes told a story of their own, he knew there had to be a misunderstanding, but the way he avoided her eye contact, she knew he wouldn't defend her. She knew all hope was gone, and her sentence would be carried out as Queen Lorraine ordered.


End file.
